


Hold Me Now

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Translation, author : pajama_cats
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Gou n'a plus confiance en lui après sa dispute avec Sacha.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 10





	Hold Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold Me Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693778) by [pajama_cats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats). 



> Se passe après l'épisode 3

Gou détestait ça. Il détestait son incapacité à rester calme, à contrôler ses émotions et le fait qu'on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il pouvait au moins se retenir pendant une journée, mais à la nuit tombée, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir _seul_.

C'était franchement bête, il devrait être endormi depuis longtemps mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se remémorer sans arrêt ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée.

A quel point il avait été terrifié lorsque Sacha lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. Qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Alors que lui venait juste de l'accepter...

Mais Sacha l'avait rejeté. Comme tous les autres. Koharu était encore proche de lui, supportant son caractère et lui disait de temps en temps qu'il n'aurait jamais d'amis s'il ne changeait pas.

Et cela lui brisait le coeur de ne savoir que personne ne voudrait être avec lui à moins qu'il _change_.

Gou ne put empêcher un sanglot de s’échapper et il enfonça rapidement sa tête dans son oreiller de peur de réveiller Sacha.

Koharu était son amie d'enfance, mais il avait tellement peu de chance lorsqu'il essayait de se rapprocher d'autres personnes.

Et puis il y avait Sacha. Quelqu'un qu'il avait rencontré sur _Lugia_ et qui n'avait pas eu peur et ne l'avait pas repoussé lorsqu'il l'avait enlacé.

Sacha était juste... tellement intéressait. Gou ne savait pas vraiment combien de fois il l'avait regardé – lui ou n'importe qui d'autre – avec autant d'admiration.

Sacha était endurant et _courageux_ , il n'avait pas hésité à protéger les Bulbizarre et les Herbizarre !

Au point où il en était, il était sûr d'avoir des sentiments pour Sacha. Il ne passait pas dix minutes sans rougir quand il était avec lui. Et maintenant il devait partager une chambre avec lui. Génial.

C'était étrange mais... rien que de penser à Sacha suffisait à le calmer. Il ressentait vraiment l'envie de l'enlacer, de tenir sa main ou son bras – n'importe quoi tant qu'il était proche de lui. Bon sang, pourquoi était-il autant obsédé par Sacha ?

Mais ce serait étrange, non ? Qui voudrait qu'un nouvel ami soit constamment accroché à lui ?

Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il était nul pour se faire des amis. Mais c'était encore pire avec Sacha vu qu'il ne voulait pas qu'être ami avec lui.

Soudainement, de nouvelles larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et Gou dut étouffer ses gémissements dans son oreiller humide. Il était tellement faible.

Comment allait-il trouver Mew s'il était aussi faible ?

Tourmenté par ces pensées, Gou ne remarqua pas les mouvements dans le lit endessous du sien et se figea lorsqu'il entendit un grognement.

Il retint sa respiration en espérant que les deux autres se rendormiraient et resta aussi immobile que possible. Lorsque le silence revint, Gou soupira de soulagement et leva la tête–

« **Pika ?** »

Et cria de surprise en voyant Pikachu assis à côté de lui. Le pokémon électrique pencha la tête sur le côté et un sentiment d'effroi s'installa en lui lorsqu'il entendit Sacha marmonner puis le bois craquer.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux ?** » C'était assez difficile de comprendre ce que Sacha avait dit étant donné qu'il baillait en même temps, mais Gou était loin d'avoir envie de partager la raison pour laquelle il était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit.

Gou ne fut apparemment pas assez rapide pour cacher son visage s'il en croyait la mine inquiète de Sacha. Il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas avoir cette conversation maintenant. Ni jamais.

« **Gou, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda doucement Sacha. »

Gou détestait à quel point les larmes revinrent rapidement et il détourna la tête de Sacha qui décida de s'asseoir avec lui sur le lit du haut.

« **Pika, pi ?** » Pikachu tira la manche de son haut, montant sur ses jambes et il put sentir Sacha s'appuyer sur lui.

« **… C'est rien** , marmonna Gou en essuyant son visage et refusant de croiser le regard de Sacha. »

Il aurait dû être plus sur ses gardes vu comment Sacha était calme, quelque chose d'inhabituel pour lui. Mais ils étaient en plein milieu de la nuit et il pouvait sentir le souffle doux et chaud de Sacha sur son cou.

Ugh, d'abord son cœur se brisait et maintenant il battait à cent à l'heure.

« **Si c'est rien alors on peut se recoucher.** » Sacha bailla de nouveau. Gou s'attendait à ce qu'il se lève et parte, pas à ce qu'il le pousse sur le lit et se couche à moitié sur lui.

Même Pikachu trouva sa place, se couchant près de l'oreiller. Sacha avait probablement remarqué que le coussin était mouillé, mais il ne dit rien et le retourna avant de se coucher en soupirant.

Au moins le côté froid de l'oreiller était agréable contre son visage brûlant.

« **Dis, Sacha... ?** hésita Gou, ne sachant pas si l'autre garçon était endormi ou non.

\- **Hm ?**

\- **Tu m'aimes bien, pas vrai ?** » Oh, c'était probablement une question bête. Il regretta de l'avoir posée à l'instant où les mots quittèrent sa bouche. Qui demandait une chose pareille–

« **Évidemment. T'es le meilleur** , marmonna Sacha doucement en collant sa tête contre Gou qui prit une inspiration tremblante. »

Il avait l'air si sincère qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il ne pouvait penser à _rien_. Un compliment et il était complètement refait. Et Sacha était si proche de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de tellement sourire que son visage finirait par lui faire mal.

Mais il s'en fichait. Il suffisait que Sacha dise ou fasse quelque chose et cela suffisait à lui faire oublier son anxiété et à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas qu'un dresseur de Pokémon pour lui – qu'ils étaient proches et pouvaient être eux-mêmes.

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Maintenant que la crise était passée, Gou commença à se demander combien de temps il allait lui falloir pour que son cœur arrête de battre aussi fort et qu'il puisse se rendormir.

Seul le temps lui dirait.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
